If the sales tax in your city is $10.2\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$132$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.2\%} \times {\$132} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.2\%$ is equivalent to $10.2 \div 100$ $10.2 \div 100 = 0.102$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.102$ $\times$ $$132$ = $$13.46$ You would pay $$13.46$ in sales tax.